


Lifeline

by Flammenkobold



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Martin draws patterns.





	Lifeline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salamander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/gifts).



The knife rests surely in his hands. The first time they did this it didn’t. Now he feels more secure in wielding it. There never was anything in Martin’s life that was in his control, not from his mother, his job - to the people he cares about. This, however, is.

For Tim it’s a way to distract himself. From his grief, from his anger, from the memories haunting him.

Martin traces the knife over Tim’s skin. Then he presses a bit harder and blood wells up, not much, but enough. Carefully he draws a crimson line between the worm scars.

 

 


End file.
